


【翻译】Tea Revives the World 救世茶

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: 313后续, M/M, 口, 口交, 性爱花粉, 手活, 拔杯, 指交, 甜肉, 肛交, 茶
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still on his knees in of where Hannibal is seated, Will folds his arms and sighs.</p><p>“You weren’t joking, were you?” he says, looking up and idly wiping over his mouth with the back of his hand.</p><p>Hannibal came in Will’s mouth about ten seconds ago, as fast as he ever has, and desperate and hot and so good his legs shook under him, and Hannibal is still hard.</p><p>59.</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Tea Revives the World 救世茶

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tea Revives the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6179272) by [halotolerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/halotolerant/pseuds/halotolerant). 



> Notes: For the prompt 'Hannibal gets hit with a sex pollen-type thing. Luckily, Will is there to service him'
> 
> Altered and expanded a little from the tumblr post original.
> 
> This is so unrepentant, I just needed to write fluffy filth this time *g*
> 
> 原梗：汉尼拔中了性爱花粉。幸运的有Will来拯救他。

威尔叉着手臂，跪在坐着的汉尼拔面前叹了口气。

“天啊，你来真的？”他抬起头，用手背擦了擦自己的嘴。

汉尼拔十秒钟前在威尔嘴里射了出来，破了他有史以来的最快射精记录；他高潮时甚至在绝望的颤抖着，现在却依然一柱擎天。

威尔又叹了口气，用手支着大腿站起来。他粗鲁的往前走了两步，跨上汉尼拔的大腿。汉尼拔穿的还算整齐，只有裤链拉开了，放出那根仍在渗漏的傲然挺立的老二。

“哦，我亲爱的，哦，我亲爱的，”威尔喃喃着，他听上去很开心，很愉快，几乎是欣慰的。

威尔坐下来，小心的不让自己身上的衣物碰到汉尼拔现在极其敏感的皮肤；然后他吻了吻汉尼拔的下巴。

“哦，亲爱的，哦，亲爱的，哦，亲爱的......”

他就像上了发条一样重复着这句话，像是在表达歉意。威尔从没用“达令”或“亲爱的”称呼过他，实际上在一些恶劣的日子里“莱克特医生”这个称呼还会被重新提起。

但威尔不停的重复着这些字眼直到他们再无意义，直到汉尼拔又一次高潮，他的脉搏鼓动着，心脏砰砰直跳。

“我猜第二个问题，”威尔说，（他记得第一个问题是 _“真的？不可能那么糟吧。不如我帮你口一发看看？”_ 真是个良好的开始）“是你到底为什么要把活血的茶和养身的茶放在一些根本长得不像的盒子里。然后，第三个问题估计是，”威尔叹着气笑了笑，摘下眼镜擦了擦——上面沾了几滴白浊，“你为什么会有那种茶。不过我不会再问了。”

“你很高兴我犯了这个错误，”汉尼拔指责道，向后靠上椅背以便直视威尔。

威尔前后摇晃着，身体在汉尼拔腿上挪移。

汉尼拔注意到威尔硬了，他的勃起困在黑色的丁尼布里。

“高兴？”威尔恶狠狠的一笑，“你觉得我很高兴你给自己下了某种能让你勃起一整天的药然后饥渴的像...像...”威尔打住了，压抑笑声时他的肩膀颤抖着。

汉尼拔抿起嘴。“至少我的窘况娱乐到你了。”

“你心甘情愿为我上刀山下火海，”威尔马上顶嘴道。他的脸上依然挂着微笑，但笑容开始变得柔和、温暖。“你可以为我扯开你的心。你让他们把你在一个笼子里关了三年，就因为我的缘故。你会让我嘲笑你的老二的，汉尼拔。”

威尔的声音变得又低又沉，他俯下身亲吻了汉尼拔。

他尝起来有点咸涩，在廉价啤酒的味道下是汉尼拔精液的味道。他在花园桌上修发动机时喝的那种罐装玩意，那时太阳底下狗都围着他和扳手打转。

他修引擎时穿的丁尼裤都是深色的，根本没法掩盖上面的机油，不过他自己大概也知道。威尔的丁尼裤一般搭配着一件格子衫，就是他现在穿的这件，解开了最上面的几个扣子，在他向后仰头时释放出好闻的汗味。威尔喘息着，断开这个吻。汉尼拔察觉自己在深深地呼吸，试图咽下充满欲望的呜咽声。

他重新抬起头，看见威尔正注视着他，咬着自己的下唇。

威尔伸手时他们的对视并没有断开，他拉下自己的拉链放出阴茎，一边撸动一边在汉尼拔的膝盖上微微调整，就像控制不住的想要抽插。

“我们刚开始一起睡时我还蛮担心你的持久力的。”威尔说，带着一丝笑意。

汉尼拔没动弹。他甚至没眨眼。

威尔眨眼了。他低头看一眼，然后又马上转开视线，睫毛扑闪着，像是在道歉。

“我是说，我不知道我能不能跟上你，”威尔低声说，就像在说一个秘密，“见鬼，我担心我能不能跟上你...的任何方面。你能做到的程度，达到的地步，你擅长的东西？”他的声音变得迷茫，眼睛睁得大大的，“而我。如何与之相适应呢？我就像...”

汉尼拔的手抚上威尔的后背，他探过身子，开始啃咬舔舐对方的耳朵。他知道这是威尔最爱的一部分，这事具有极其明显的安抚和性奋效果，因此他当然会扭动和抗议，只为自己过载的感官。除非是在性爱后，那时的他太过满足，无心抱怨。

（而汉尼拔的确经常满足他——这点毫无疑问，对比汉尼拔的其他担忧。）

“你对我来说无比珍贵。”汉尼拔真诚的告诉他。

“不总是这样。你必须去看，去寻找。你不会预料到我身上有那种东西的。没人期待过。”

“不，从我第一次见到...”

“不对，”威尔摇了摇头，极轻缓的。他又一次露出微笑，很勉强的。不过他的脸上漫起了红晕。“不，不是那样的。但没关系。可能开始并不是那样，但没有人会——没有人能——比你更爱我。就算你放任他们这么做。”然后他笑了起来，轻轻的，接着别过脸，“艹，抱歉，我们是来这儿对付你的蠢老二的，而不是我的...之类。”他挥了挥手。

汉尼拔看着他，这个早已了解他的爱可以达到多么可怖的程度，在这一切发生后却依然不相信它的存在的人。

“那我现在可以爱你吗，威尔？”汉尼拔伸手握上威尔的屁股，用力搓揉着，感受到一阵性奋的颤抖。威尔的阴茎弹起膨胀，然后坠下来，直直的打上汉尼拔的，让他们都喘息了一声。

“让我触摸你。”汉尼拔继续说，声线变得低而沉。他让威尔站起身，让他们得以一起剥下那条紧身裤然后从一只脚上甩掉，然后是四角短裤，最后威尔腰部以下完全赤裸，回到了汉尼拔的大腿上。他光裸的大腿磨蹭着汉尼拔的裤子的布料，苍白的皮肤在摩擦中变红。

“我们第一次一起吃饭那天，”汉尼拔回忆着，说出自己第一个想起的，“你就是穿着这样的小短裤，给我开了酒店房间的门。”

威尔哼唧了一声，看上去对调整坐姿，弓起背把自己紧实的小屁股顶到正确的地方更感兴趣。

 _饥渴无比_ ，他。他们都是。

“对，我还记得。”威尔说，他有点喘不过气来，“我接的第一个FBI任务，然后你把我叫醒，给了我人肉香肠和鸡蛋，我就是不知道你为什么对我这么好。我真觉得那时我对你最大的意见，就是你对我太好了。”

“我可以对人很好的。”汉尼拔指出，扬起一边眉毛，然后证实了这个。他吮吸了几口自己的手指，然后把指尖从威尔的脊梁滑下去，开始戏弄洞口。

威尔的喘息声几乎是破碎的，汉尼拔感觉到自己的老二抽动了一下。即使是现在，被药物人为保持勃起的时刻，他也没受到那么大的影响。他从来不像其他人一样有那么急迫的身体需要，但另一方面，他的心理感觉一直都对肉体刺激有极大的需求。而他对威尔的感觉，对威尔落入他手里、因为他的触碰而疼痛或享受的欲望，从一开始就充满了性方面的欲求。

“下一个问题——这是第几个了？第四个？下一个——啊！——问题是，”威尔继续道，无视汉尼拔在洞穴边缘又按又捏的尝试，“你为什么要让我知道你弄混了这些茶。为什么要把我叫过来。而不是跟你的羽管键琴一起躲到阁楼里，跟我说你要作曲然后偷偷手淫一整天——哦——那感觉有尊严多了，不是吗？”

汉尼拔推进第一根指节时威尔呻吟起来，然后屁股上被扇了一巴掌，刚好让他夹得更紧。

“你明明知道答案，威尔。”

那双眼睛在长睫毛下看着他，威尔又一次咬了咬嘴唇，露出一个微笑；他知道自己在问什么，也知道他会得到什么答案。

扇在屁股上的又一巴掌并不全然是为了奖励正确的举止，但也可能是，真的，因为给予威尔这个的感觉和看他享受的感觉一样微妙，看着他的皮肤开始变红，看着他弓起腰准备被填满。

今天这样的时刻有很多。帮他口完时威尔一般都会勃起，但随之而来的射精就代表了汉尼拔不可能再插他，至少不是用自己的老二。不过手指、假阳具和一个汉尼拔在网上买的自动玩具曾经填满过那个位置。自动玩具那次的表现让人十分难忘。

（那次非常美好，无疑的，威尔十分享受它，身体和口头上都是。但他仍然叫汉尼拔丢掉了那个‘自动玩意’。 _“你用手指和假阳具帮我很多，”_ 他的声音冷静而坚定， _“用身体帮了我更多次。多到我不再在意数目。也不再记得。所以如果你现在碰我，是你在碰我，懂吗？”_ ）

今天，威尔站起身，然后缓缓下沉，套进汉尼拔竖着的阴茎里。他吐出一声满足的呜咽，汉尼拔以一种几近不适的深度感受着这种接触。他缓慢的移动着威尔，用手帮助他的臀部升起落下，偶尔腾出一只手搓揉对方的腹部，指尖掠过他刻下的伤疤。在最恶劣的那些日子。

威尔把手臂垂到两边，大口喘息着，薄薄衬衣下的躯体颤抖着。他的头向后仰去，阴茎笔直地竖着，玫红色的头部渗漏着前液。

“第一次...第一次，我想要你对我这么做，”威尔说，口干舌燥，努力压抑住呻吟，“我是在...是在，我看到你跟那个受伤的人在救护车里，那个白痴，随便是谁...啊-操-那辆救护车里。然后你卷起袖子，把你又长又细的手指放进那具身体里，而我想要...操啊，汉尼拔。”然后威尔伸出手，紧紧抓住汉尼拔的手臂，握紧后开始动作，以自己想要的方式赢得快感。

火焰在汉尼拔的大腿间缓慢的升腾，他的肌肉开始绷紧。

“你就要...”威尔上下动作着，不顾一切的加快速度。他在冒汗，格子衬衫的胸口和腋窝处湿透了。“但是在这之后你不会软下来的，对吧？所以你可以从头再操我一遍。”

汉尼拔射了，激烈的。身体静止然后高潮，清空了自己的囊袋。

但这不重要，因为他还硬着，所以他继续动作着—— _操_ 着，一个粗俗而实用的词语——操进威尔湿滑的甬道里，一直操到他高潮。

“继续动，”威尔立即要求道，声音高亢破碎，眼睛睁得大大的，所以汉尼拔没有停——他们都没有。两人大腿的肌肉抽搐着，然后威尔又高潮了，即使他的勃起已经软了下来，只射出了一小股液体。

汉尼拔仍然硬邦邦的。

“喔，”威尔说，惋惜的，然后他缓缓坐下去，最后一次恋恋不舍的套紧汉尼拔的阴茎。他蓄力站起来，脱离了汉尼拔的老二。他们终于分开时下面传出一声淫秽的声响，精液从威尔的大腿内侧流下来，白里掺杂着一点红。

汉尼拔站起来，绅士的帮助威尔后退，然后扯下了他的衣服。

威尔的胸膛泛着粉色，现在他身上除了黏黏的汗水就只有一条颈链，挂坠盒里藏着从汉尼拔的胃里挖出来的那颗子弹，在遭遇多拉德后。

在威尔最终——也许——真的相信了没有（比为朋友舍命）更伟大的爱后。

但是，现在他们尚未到达那里。他们尚未完全相信。他们甚至都不能肯定。即使是现在。

起身时威尔踉跄了几步。汉尼拔知道自己的愉悦一定都在脸上绽开来了，他弯腰抱起威尔，走向最近那个房间里的沙发床。

威尔哼哼着，翻了个白眼——他因为其中的温柔、承诺而不舒服的扭动——但他并没有做什么。他把手轻轻环上汉尼拔的脖颈，在那里印下一个懒洋洋的吻。

小心的，汉尼拔把他放到软垫上，然后在他旁边躺下。他翻找着旁边的橱柜，寻找着润滑液。

这是一张宽大的荒谬的沙发床，他们一般都会记得把补给放在旁边。

“嘿，”听到威尔的声音后他回了头。

然后他的蛋蛋 _又_ 缩紧了。威尔分开双腿，抬起一边膝盖，露出自己被精液弄的松软润滑的甬道。

汉尼拔试探着把手指捅进去时威尔瑟缩了一下，却没有退开。自然而然的，汉尼拔开始抚摸自己，一边给威尔涂抹润滑一边享受着这场视觉盛宴。

威尔又露出一个微笑，调整了一下，把一条腿挤到汉尼拔裆部，脚趾轻抚着汉尼拔的小腿肚。

“你带我离开麝鼠农庄时，”威尔喃喃着，“我其实是清醒的。至少部分时间是。你还记得...我是怎么形容我家的吗？小船上的灯光，唯一能让我感觉安全的地方？”

汉尼拔吻了下他，点点头。

“那时在你怀里我感觉很安全。从没有过的安全。”

汉尼拔顿了顿，抬头对上他的眼睛。茶的药效让他一直保持着勃起，但突然间他却失去了性致。

“你要求我离开，威尔。”

“我知道。”威尔的眼神又一次变得迷蒙，“神啊，我知道。我记得。那事就像刻在我的脑子里——我没法忘记，从来都不行，每天晚上——直到我再次看见你。”

威尔躺了下来，汉尼拔挪到他上方。

“脱掉衣服，”威尔说。

汉尼拔终于赤身裸体——并且还硬着，看上去有点滑稽，躺了下来。他们紧贴着对方，威尔的身体是那么温暖，却轻轻颤抖着。汉尼拔伸手揽住他。

“我叫你走开，”威尔平静的说，抚上汉尼拔的面颊，然后是胸口、腰际，最终轻轻捧起对方的阴茎然后娴熟的开始抚摸，“我叫你走开的。”

这不算道歉，这不可能是。没有什么可以用来表达歉意，除了他们一起分享的人生。这不是什么告解。只是一句剖白而已。

这是现实，也是他们的希望。

“威尔。”汉尼拔把额头抵上威尔的，“威尔，我在这里。”

“你一直都在，”威尔的声音几不可闻，如同一次呼吸，“在我之前就在了。但我现在来了，汉尼拔，我也在这里。我的爱如今和你的同在。”

威尔的手稳稳的上下动作着，而汉尼拔，紧绷着，颤抖着，射了出来。让他可以倒在威尔身上、把脸埋在他肩膀上。

他们安静的躺了一会，汉尼拔的手不由自主的在威尔身体上探索着、抚摸着、摩擦着，让他开始喘气，瞳孔因为愉悦而满足的睁大。然后汉尼拔把他翻了个身，用舌头和牙齿和嘴唇对付威尔的小洞，舔舐着威尔的洞口直到他大声呻吟着，用手脚跪起来，又勃起了。然后汉尼拔撞进他体内，找到正确的角度开始动作，最后威尔得到了一个无精高潮。他的身体僵住了，垂软的阴茎几乎没有动静，但灼热的小洞却痉挛着收缩，直到汉尼拔也同样高潮，又一次。

这——看上去应该就是终点了。饱胀的满足感。

在威尔的怀中，他终于寻得了平静。

天开始黑了，四周一片沉寂。除了威尔紧紧揽住他的臂膀他什么也看不见，除了威尔破碎的喘息、有力的心跳他什么也不用去听。

“还有一个问题，”威尔最后说，这时他们已经缠在一起躺了很长时间，“也是最后一个，真的。”他探过身，在汉尼拔胸口印下一个吻。

“或许我们——是在茶贴标签放好的情况下因为我不想哪天搞混后让你发疯——哪天可以再做一次这个？”

“为你，任何事，我最亲爱的。”汉尼拔从容的回答。

威尔靠上他，满足地叹了口气。

“我知道，”他说，“我知道。”


End file.
